


The Man and the Wolf

by bookspark



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, written ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookspark/pseuds/bookspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius decides to keep Remus company before the Change an Padfoot and controls the Wolf during the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This was written winter 2008 rs_small_gifts exchange on LJ many years ago.

Sirius is halfway to the door before James or Peter notice. “I’m going to go keep Moony company before the Change. It must get lonely waiting for us...” he explains before either could ask.

James raises an eyebrow at Sirius, who looks away before his face flushes. Peter just shrugs and goes back to his potions homework. “Fine,” James relents. “We’ll see you in a bit.”

Sirius rushes out of the dormitory and down the stairs. Using the passageways they’ve known about for years, he makes his way outside without anyone seeing him. Soon he’s Padfoot and running across the grounds towards the Willow, the setting sun streaking the sky with reds and purples. Changing back, he uses a long stick to prod the knot and remembers why they had been so glad Peter was a small animal.

Once the tree stills he dashes inside and down the passageway. He stays in Padfoot’s form as he comes into the shack. Inhaling, he can tell the Remus hasn’t changed yet. Good. He pulls himself out of his dog form and walks shyly over to Remus.

“Hey.”

Remus is glaring at Sirius through the smoke his fags have left in the room, but there is a small smile hidden in scared face. “What are you doing here? If I chan-”

“I can become Padfoot faster then you become the Wolf. Don’t worry,” Sirius says and sidles up to where Remus is on the torn couch. “Besides...when else can we get some alone time?”

Remus scoffs and turns his head. “Riiight. Right before my body rips itself apart and becomes a monster is the perfect time for us to snog.”

“You’re not a monster! How many times to I have to tell you that?!” Sirius pushed himself onto the floor and knelt in front of Remus. “Come on Moony! Why won’t you believe me?”

Remus laughs darkly and takes a drag from the fag that hangs from between his long fingers. “Because if you ever set me loose I’d either kill someone or make them like me. This is no life, Sirius. Trying to live a month's worth of days in only 26? Locking yourself up every full moon, knowing the horrible things you’d do if you got out...” Remus’ voice trails off and he taps the ashes of his fag on the ground and takes one last drag before rubbing it out on the arm of the couch.

Sirius reaches out to Remus, cupping the other boy’s face in his hand. Remus leans into the touch and sighs. “I don’t have a shack and a Forest back home,” he whispered softly. “I- I have a shed with chains in it Sirius... Multiple chains that I’ve broken before... I am a monster...”

Sirius softly shushed Remus and leaned forward, kissing him. “You are my Moony...”

Remus wraps his arms around Sirius and pulls him closer. He hugs him close for a few seconds before seeing the sun has set. Cursing softly, Remus gently pushes Sirius away. Standing, he starts to strip. He folds the clothes and puts them on a high shelf where the Wolf won’t be able to destroy them. Remus turns back to Sirius as he sits back down on the couch. “Change to Padfoot now...I don’t want to risk anything...”

Sirius wants to protest, but knows that it won’t do any good. Instead he leans forward, wraps a hand around the back of Remus’ neck and kisses him on the mouth.

Remus smiles into the kiss but pulls away quickly. He looks at Sirius with pleading eyes and Sirius changes.

Refusing to stay on the floor, Sirius gets on to the couch and snuggles up with Remus, keeping him warm on the cool October night. He uses his nose to push Remus’ hand on him and wines, pleading with him to pet him.

Remus chuckles and Sirius’ heart soars. As Remus absentmindedly pets him, Sirius remembers why he likes being Padfoot.

When he’s Padfoot, they don’t have to worry when they snuggle. Remus loves to be touched, but it’s considered strange if they snuggle or hug or touch when they are both boys in the dorm. If he’s Padfoot, he can just be the stray they’ve smuggled in and he can touch Remus as much as he needs.

He moves a bit, getting himself as close to Remus as possible. Woofing softly, he rubs his head against Remus’ stomach, trying to make Remus pay attention to him.

Remus chuckles and continues to pet the soft black fur of Padfoot. “Thank you,” he says softly and looks down at the dog sprawled on his lap. He opens his mouth to say something but a ray of moonlight hits him and his body shudders.

Sirius jumps back and looks at Remus, whining. He paws the floor but watches as Remus’ body trembles and jerks. Suddenly Remus stiffens and then curls in on itself. His friend’s legs and arms get shorter, his face longer and fur sprouts from his body...

~ * ~ * ~

The wolf liked this pack. Yes, it liked this pack a great deal. It wasn’t trapped in the wooden cage (house the Other part tried to say) with only itself and great wooden stones (furniture the Other said) to fight. Oh no. Here, with this pack, the wolf could run outside. It could chase things. It could chase the little one (NO! the Other screams, unsuccessfully trying to get the wolf to stop), running so fast and so long, finally stretching it’s long cramped legs- only to be met with the rack of hard antlers from the large not-wolf-but-pack.

The wolf doesn’t mind, this time. It spins around and heads off into a different direction, a growl of satisfaction in its throat as the wind brings the almost-wolf’s sent to him (the Other is both happy and worried, and the wolf pushes it away). This is good. The black almost-wolf is strong, and fast. It can keep up with the wolf with ease, making the running, dodging, hiding, freedom all the better. The wolf runs and then suddenly veers to the right, climbing up hard stone to wait for the almost-wolf to run by. A black shape rushes by, and the wolf jumps down, missing it’s back. The almost-wolf snaps around and the wolf can tell it’s afraid. Reveling in this, the wolf slowly moves forward. There’s tension in the air and the almost-wolf holds his ground.

Slowly... slowly the wolf moves forward and then suddenly springs. The almost-wolf raises up on it’s hind paws and bats the wolf on the side of the head, changing it’s direction and making it fall to the ground. In a blur of black there is something on the wolf’s back. He fights, thrashing in hopes of throwing the almost-wolf off— for it is stronger! But it doesn’t work. There is triumph from the Other and the wolf growls. The almost-wolf’s jaws are around the wolf’s throat now and it’s over. The wolf angrily lays down and shows the almost-wolf as much of his stomach as he can while his throat is still trapped in another’s jaws.

The almost-wolf growls once more, showing his dominance and then backs away from the wolf, watching to make sure he stays down. It stays down for a few moments and then meekly gets up, hanging it’s head and not looking at the almost-wolf. It’s surprised the punishment wasn’t worst for trying to change the order of the pack, but is glad nonetheless. The wolf turns around and sees that the large and small not-wolf-but-pack have entered the clearing. A thought flits through the wolf’s mind but before it’s formed the last rays of the moon disappeared as it sets and the wolf howls as it’s forced inside the Other once again...

“Moony!” Sirius cries as he changes mid-leap into a teenager. “Moony! Oh come on, that time didn’t seem so bad...” Sirius’ voice carries worry as he starts to mumble the few healing charms he’s gotten Madam Pomfrey to teach him. “Come on...” he murmurs softly, trying to hide how intense his feelings are from approaching James and Peter.

Sirius turns to James, noticing that while he was graceful in his stag form, he was still the all arms and legs of a growing teenager when he wasn’t a stag. Peter though, seemed to have stopped growing last year and was soon going to be a head shorter than any of them. “James, mate, help me get him back to the shack. I’ve done all that I can, but for some reason he seems to be taking this one really hard...”

As he and James pick up a too-light Remus, Sirius’ mind flits to the possibility to becoming a Healer... The ability to take care of Remus forever seems too good to brush off. The sun rises as they slowly get Remus back to the shack and hide when Madam Pomfrey comes to get him. Seeing her fix the bruises and cuts easily sets the idea in Sirius head. He was going to talk to the matron as soon as he could. If he could take care of Remus forever... everything would be okay.


End file.
